


【金东金】交替

by juesare



Category: 1245
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	【金东金】交替

软的，又细又白，还直溜溜的。一群爷们凑在一起跟饿了几天的狼似的，眼睛黏在那小平板上。队长往边上一凑，又走掉。  
那群混小子看维密呢。拿起扇子，李鹤东给每个小伙头上敲一下。  
“还不换大褂去！等裆里揣个地雷上台呢！”大辈正在后台换水裤呢，天热，早早穿上就一腿子汗粘着，人膈应。李鹤东推开门，看见一双交叠的，又白又长的腿。  
“东子啊，等下我马上换好给你腾地啊。”左腿搭在沙发背上，绷起来的脚尖去找那大红色的裤腿。  
配色像当时那些港片，李鹤东咬着烟头满脑子都是不合时宜的“蜜桃成熟时”。  
后台日常灯光昏暗，不知道谁搭在边上的皮带的影子整齐的落在谢金的腿上，像是丝袜的交接处。皮沙发黏肉，抬腿时发出亲昵的“啵”声。  
大腿外侧，红了一片。  
谢爷也是看了半天了，还没穿上水裤的右腿像是转个流线一样搭进李鹤东的怀里。似蹬似踹其实一点劲都不使的挨那么一下，整个人斜靠在沙发上划拉手机。  
“东哥，挪挪眼睛啊。”  
李鹤东跟揣个什么小猫小狗一样，手搭上谢金的腿，握过刀的手倒是挺糙的，一下下磨谢爷的腿窝。金刚藤的纹路随着李鹤东的手在谢金大腿上划拉，留下淡淡浅浅的粉色。  
“爷们，今晚这我可得捞点好的吃。”  
“听你的。”接过李鹤东递过来的裤腿，站起来将那抹风景严严实实藏了起来。白色的大褂一扣，台子上的就是谈吐风趣行事妥帖的少谢爷谢文金。李鹤东把手背在后面，装作不经意的蹭过谢金大褂开叉的那道美丽的缝隙。  
弯曲的拇指指节，划过谢金的脊梁，谢金更是装作不经意将自己修长的手指从李鹤东的袖口中溜入又溜出。  
返场结束，谢金白色的大褂随着转身转成一朵芬芳的茶花。  
啼血一般的水裤，更是衬得那本来就白的人更是四个大字，  
娇艳欲滴。  
谢金私下对辈分是乱叫，伸长了脖子拿自己的喉结磨李鹤东的手臂，舌头里搅乱了叫哥叫爷。李鹤东沉迷于面前这幅不算细腻青春但是更是一番韵味的皮肉，短袖早脱了，随着粗重的呼吸半襟纹身起伏着。谢金是口齿好，口活更是没得挑，含着李鹤东脖颈上挂的佛牌跟含着什么玩意一样，宾馆的24度让谢金嘴里看起来热乎乎的。  
两货把学相声教的那点本事全用在唇齿交锋上。两人都是爷们极的人，谁都不在这事上吃一丢丢的亏，谢金架着腿往李鹤东腰上挂，来回那么三两下短裤就卡在胯骨上，在腰际留下一圈红印子。谢金伸手拉下李鹤东的裤子，故意的，夹在自己腿中间。  
真好看，黑色的布，肉红的腿心，灰色的内裤上一滩水渍，流畅的肌肉跟浑圆的臀形成一块豆腐脑一般的，让人食指大动的美景。  
“可真是公子哥，瞅瞅这皮相……”李鹤东顶着腰，将自己的胯撞向自己的爷们。谢金白，腰上全是李鹤东的指印子，其实不疼也不怎么着，谢金却故意的装成那娇滴滴的样子说大爷怎这么粗暴。  
这是想不粗暴都不行了，李鹤东想。  
谢金骨子都软，人端着跟个水蛇一样。滑向李鹤东的内裤边上，咬着那边边一点点把那张扬跋扈的兄弟放出来。谢金跟李鹤东一直玩的蛮花的，上次还试着射全乎在谢金那玳瑁眼镜盒李鹤东脚踝的菩萨骷髅上。  
但都没有像今天一样，玩的太磨人了。谢金慢慢往上爬，感受李鹤东的性器热腾腾从自己耳朵边往下巴上溜，伸出舌头钻下马眼，眯着眼睛跟挽留棒棒糖一样。李鹤东看撑着手臂往上滑的谢金，一双骨节粗的手覆盖在谢金的嘴上，感受那柔软的，潮热的舌头灵巧的钻自己的每一个指头缝。  
有主动脉的左侧脖颈，锁骨，稍微松弛的柔软的胸部，紧实的腹部，沾着体液滑溜溜的裆部，李鹤东一口咬住谢金的乳首，沾满唾液的手抓住谢金柔软的，平常是背头的发。  
“麻劳爷们给我玩次腿。”  
再说一次，两人都不是什么要脸要皮的人物，床上玩个花样根本不算什么事儿。谢金握着李鹤东的手给自己手淫，自己柔软的大腿肚夹着李鹤东猩红的兄弟，顶得李鹤东那条夹在谢金两腿中的黑短裤都掉下床去。李鹤东手上力气大，两只手在那揉着，从挺立的滴水 的性器到鼓鼓囊囊挤在一起的囊袋，甚至是敏感又娇嫩的会阴都玩的有点红。谢金抽着气蜷起身子，导致李鹤东的性器直接滑到谢金的膝盖上。  
留下一道水痕，跟肉色丝袜一样。  
并起的膝盖，腥气的，甚至称得上滚烫的性器在之中进出。两个人换了个亲密无间的汤勺式，李鹤东满手的乳液又黏又滑，握着谢金的性器，看那些白色的液体往腿上滑。谢爷扭过头，寻找正皱着眉头的，面上浅浅一道疤的爷们的唇舌。  
舌头缠着，李鹤东射在谢金的膝盖窝子里，谢金也喘了几声，射了李鹤东满手。  
发热的手，上面沾着乳液，谢金的子孙后代。一下下从膝盖摸起，给谢金一双长腿上都把那一堆子腥臊玩意给抹匀称了。  
“说真的，东哥，你可真是太喜欢我这腿了。”  
“还是最喜欢你。”  
灯光下，影子重叠。


End file.
